1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for mounting a motor to a gear case and more particularly to a means for mounting an electric motor to a gear case in an automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Servicing an automatic washer may be a somewhat difficult job if the machine is located in a cramped environment which interferes with the manipulation of the weight and bulk of the machine. Access to various components such as the motor is often limited. Hence, a real need exists for providing a mounting means for the motor which requires very little effort to disengage or reassemble and which also securely retains the motor in operable position with the transmission in a vibration absorbing manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,353 discloses a vibration dampening motor to pump housing mounting wherein a resilient annular seal 5 is provided between the pump housing and the motor. Rods 8 tension the motor and pump housing against the seal. The rods bear against the end of the motor and opposite the seal 5 and pass through oversized openings 9 in the motor casing to prevent rod contact with the casing at the seal end. This coupling is provided to suppress the transmission of vibrations from the motor to the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,066 discloses a motor vibration mounting having through bolts 26 in the motor housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,251 discloses tension springs 20 utilized to hold a motor cover in position.
U.S. Pat No. 4,043,708 discloses, in FIG. 7, a fan motor mounting having a resilient material to dampen sound vibrations and flexible steel cable to retain the motor against the resilient material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,339 discloses resilient grommets 26 receiving studs 32 on a motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,820 discloses a noise dampening seal 7 mounted on a cover plate 15 and secured under tension by cover 8.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,729 discloses the use of resilient legs 36 to attach a fan motor.